Run
by Habitations
Summary: Light up, light up. As if you have a choice. Even if you cannot hear my voice, I'll be right beside you dear. oneshot, IchiRuki, super cute, DUE FOR REVISION


**Anan:** HAY GAIS. :B

Anyway, this is a little surprise gift for my WICKED AWESOME Beta and Co-Writer for '9 Crimes', **YUUSHA!** 8D

CAUSE SHE FREAKIN DESERVES IT. :C

So, since this is a surprise, it's totally raw.

Like, no Beta'ing whatsoever.

So no flames, I'll let her Beta it afterwards. :3

ENJOY YUUSHA AND EVERYONE ELSE!

**Warnings/Pairings:** UBER FREAKIN CUTE WITH SPRINKLES ON TOP, IchigoxRukia

**Disclaimer:** Bleach not mine. -tear- D:

* * *

"...Hey Ichigo."

"What?" Ichigo looked up from his magazine to stare at the raven-haired midget who was currently sitting on the floor below him. She was staring at something.

"...What's that?" She asked.

He followed her gaze to his guitar, which stood on its stand in the corner of the room, unused and collecting dust.

"It's a guitar, why?"

Rukia shrugged and turned her gaze to him. "I've seen it in magazines and on TV a lot. What's it for?"

Ichigo inwardly groaned. He'd had to do this a lot recently, explaining things about the real world to Rukia. Who was still quite confused about many things (like the vending machines at school, he didn't even want to think about that disaster).

"You make music with it." He sighed and tried to turn his attention back to the magazine.

This, however, perked Rukia's interest even more.

"Really? Can you use it?" She inquired, suddenly in his face.

Ichigo backed up a bit, not at all comfortable with the close proximity. "Umm...yeah."

Her eyes seemed to light up and she smiled, "Can you play it for me?"

"No." He replied flatly. But immediately regretted it when he saw Rukia's face.

_Damnit! She's giving me that look again! I won't give into that!_

"Please!" She begged, giving her best puppy dog face.

"No."

"Please!!"

"No!"

"PLEEEASE!!"

He was about to say 'no' again but the instant he saw her face he was lost.

She just had to be so damn cute.

"...Fine."

She squeaked with joy and jumped onto the bed as he stood up and walked over to the corner to retrieve the instrument. When he walked back he pulled up the chair from his desk and sat in it, noticing how Rukia continued to stare at him expectantly.

_Geeze, does she think I'm about to do some sort of magic trick?_

After a moment of thought.

_...Probably._

Ichigo sighed again and gave his attention to his beautiful acoustic, then proceeded to tune it carefully.

Rukia blinked, "...What are you doing?"

"Tuning it."

"Why?"

"So it doesn't sound like crap."

"...Hey Ichigo."

"What now?"

"...Will you sing?"

Ichigo looked up from his now tuned guitar, clearly surprised at the question.

"Umm..."

Rukia stammered, "Well, umm, you don't have to. But, I mean, all the people on TV who use it sing with it and...uhh..."

Ichigo's eyes softened and he claimed defeat, "Fine."

Now it was Rukia's turn to be surprised, "Huh?"

"I said I'd sing. Don't make me change my mind."

A smile spread slowly across Rukia's face and she nodded, getting into a more comfortable sitting position and waited patiently for him to start.

Ichigo thumbed a string as he thought, _Now what should I play...? Maybe..._

He shrugged to himself, finally coming to a decision.

Placing his fingers in the correct positions, he started into a soft melody.

Rukia marveled at the smooth rich sound of the guitar. It only made her more excited to know what Ichigo's singing voice would sound like.

Ichigo held out the opening solo a few more beats than necessary, but he was still kind of nervous about singing in front of Rukia before. He'd never done it in front anyone, not even Tatsuki. But he had to face this, he couldn't back out now. So with one last chord he took in a breath and began the first lines.

--

_"I'll sing it one last time for you_

_Then we really have to go_

_You've been the only thing that's right_

_In all I've done."_

--

Rukia's jaw nearly dropped. His voice was **GORGEOUS.**

--

_"And I can barely look at you_

_But every single time I do_

_I know we'll make it anywhere_

_Away from here"_

--

Ichigo's cheeks were tinged a little pink as he sang the verse, knowing all too well that this was, in fact, a love song. He strummed the guitar a little harder and picked up the pace as he went into the chorus line.

--

_"Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear."_

--

He didn't dare look up at Rukia.

--

_"Louder louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say."_

--

He let his fingers let up on the strings as he left the first chorus and entered another softer verse.

--

_"To think I might not see those eyes_

_Makes it so hard not to cry_

_And as we say our long goodbye."_

--

He paused for a moment.

--

_"I nearly do."_

--

Rukia felt goose bumps crawl over her skin as she listened to the stunning tenor of his voice. The lyrics seemed to fall like velvet from those perfect lips.

Ichigo suddenly looked up at her, locking with her gaze as he entered the chorus once again.

--

_"Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear."_

--

He was singing it like he meant every word, staring directly into her eyes, not even flinching away. She felt the blush rise up on her cheeks.

--

_"Louder louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say."_

--

He was staring at her. He knew. But he couldn't break the gaze. The way she was looking back at him, it was just so intense. He felt as if he was floating, and the world was so surreal around him.

--

_"Slower slower_

_We don't have time for that_

_All I want is to find an easier way_

_To get out of our little heads."_

--

She was feeling light-headed suddenly. Was it the way he was looking at her? With those beautiful amber eyes. He was so strong. This feeling was so strong.

--

_"Have heart my dear_

_We're bound to be afraid_

_Even if it's just for a few days_

_Making up for all this mess."_

--

They didn't break each other's gaze not even when Ichigo entered the guitar solo. They were too entranced by each other. The music seemed to be like a bowl, holding all their feelings for each other.

And that bowl was cracking.

The tempo of the music suddenly slowed down as Ichigo entered the closing chorus. And as he stared at Rukia, he let every lyric tell how he really felt.

--

_"Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear."_

--

They didn't even think as they leaned toward each other, catching each other's lips.

* * *

**Anan: **I TOLD YOU IT WAS CUTE AND STUPID.

Well, I don't think I ever said stupid actually. oo;

OH WELL. 8D

Anyway, the lyrics are **'Run' by Snow Patrol**. GO LISTEN TO IT. IT'S AMAZING.

And it's also Yuusha's favourite song. X3

This is just a oneshot, but do expect a sequel my dears! -winkwink-

**PLEASE REVIEW. I -HEART- REVIEWS.**


End file.
